


Don’t have the time of day

by Elliebluej23



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliebluej23/pseuds/Elliebluej23
Summary: Megan looked over at her ringing phone and sighed. It was Kousuke....again.
Relationships: Megan Cho/Hirahara Kousuke
Kudos: 3





	Don’t have the time of day

Ring Ring 

Megan looked over at her ringing phone and sighed. It was Kousuke....again.  
The man had been trying to reach her for the last two days, but she wasn’t interested. She had more important things to do, and Kousuke had already made it crystal clear that she wasn’t his type. Three years she had been trying to pursue him, that was 1095 days, that was 26,280 hours worth of pain, rejection and manipulation and she was done with it. Besides, she was focusing on her studies. After all “it’s not a lot of females that are found in the SEM program” as Kousuke put it.  
She glanced at her phone. It was 5:03 pm. Shit. She was late to meet up with Alyssa. She mentally face palmed her forehead as she ran down the hallway and out the door, grabbing her car keys and her jacket on her way out.  
When she got to the cafe she found Alyssa sitting next to a familiar figure. “Oh hell no” she thought to herself. “You have got to be kidding me” she said while trying not to roll her eyes.  
“Look”, Alyssa started. “I don’t wanna be one of those people who like to intervene, but the guy just wants a conversation with you and you won’t even pick up your phone. And before you ask me what this has to do with me lemme tell you that all I want is for my phone to stop getting flooded with calls from kousuke, I have my life to live to. If you don’t like him just tell him to his face...please. Megan looked between Kousuke and Alyssa before she finally gave in. Without saying a word, she slid her chair backwards and sat while Kousuke sat patiently and Alyssa gave them their privacy. “Whatever you have to say, you have 3 minutes” she said coldly. Kousuke immediately took the opportunity. “I see you haven’t answered my calls” he started. “Well that doesn’t matter I guess. What does tho, is that I need to tell you that I know that I was cold to you in the past, and that you have every right to be upset towards me, but all I’m asking is one chance. One chance and I will show you a whole different side to me. I like you...a lot.” Megan looked at kousuke with stone cold eyes. “Are you done” she asked, bored. Kousuke nodded his head. “How entitled of you to think that you can just come to me and ask me something like that. You must seriously think I have no self respect. I-I mean honestly, I gave you three years of my time, my effort, to try to make you feel ANYTHING towards me and I’m done, and I’m happy now, and I don’t want you or your family anywhere near me because all you do is hurt people and I honestly pray that you don’t treat others the same. Oh, and Kousuke if you every try to contact me again, I WILL get a restraining order.” And with that she shoved the chair backwards and and left kousuke sitting there, dumbfounded. 

A couple of years later Kousuke was looking out of his car window when he spotted Meg, with a man and a child, she looked pregnant with another child and had the widest and happiest grin he’d ever seen her make. One that he knew he could never cause. On her finger was a wedding ring, it wasn’t the craziest but it suited her. She looked good, he thought to himself. And with that he drove off, never looking back.


End file.
